Yellowstone - Season 1
The first season of Yellowstone ran from June 20, 2018 to August 22, 2018. Storyline The Dutton family, led by John Dutton, controls the largest ranch in the U.S. that is under constant attack by those it borders: land developers, an Indian reservation and America's first National Park. This is a world where land grabs make developers billions, and politicians are bought and sold by the world's largest oil and lumber corporations. It is the best and te worst of America seen through the eyes of a family that represents both. (Paramount Network DVD) Cast For the category page showing all Yellowstone season 1 characters with their own page on this Wiki click here Listed below are the stars, as well as guest stars and recurring co-stars appearing in at least 3 episodes of the first season. They are named along with the name of the character they played on the show, as well as the episodes they were credited for and/or appeared in. Main stars are listed in the order of the credits, guests and co-stars in order of appearance. For a sortable list of all actors and actresses appearing in the first season click here. : O = appeared in this episode : o = made an uncredited appearance : x = was (only) credited in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Starring With And Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew Listed below are the (executive & associate) producers, writers (of both story and teleplay) and directors of the first season of Yellowstone. : O = credited : - = uncredited Producer(s) Writer(s) Director(s) Episodes Images Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 9.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 11.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 1.jpg Videos This Season On Yellowstone Paramount Network Official Mid-Season 1 Yellowstone Trailer Paramount Network Yellowstone Season 1 Recap in 10 Minutes Paramount Network Where Yellowstone Season 1 Left Off Paramount Network Category:Seasons Category:Yellowstone seasons